Vermelho Cor do Amor
by Mache-chin
Summary: Korapaika é um estudante que se muda para o interior para morar junto da tia e dos primos, Gon e Killua, até cursar a faculdade. No mesmo dia em que chega sobe a montanha e conhece uma estranha jovem que vive em uma aldeia, cujo passado mudará seu futuro!
1. Garota Cigana Selvagem

**1: Hunter X Hunter não me pertence.**

**2: A história do passado, escrito em negrito, é contada no presente (ou seja, a história, em boa parte, é um flashback) por Katrina.**

**3: Katrina, Kelly, Gene, Liana, os linces e os lobos são de minha autoria.**

**4: A idade do Gon e do Killua é igual as da Gene e da Kelly, que aqui são um ano mais novos que o Korapaika.**

**Cap. 1**

**Garota Cigana Selvagem**

_Cadmio, segunda-feira_

_09h00min_

_Cadmio é uma das cidades mais bonitas de Hidreto, o lugar onde Korapaika mora. O jovem ingressante do terceiro grau vai viajar para o exterior e, de malas prontas, acaba por se despedir dos padrinhos e entrar no táxi. Chegando ao aeroporto dá de cara com a namorada, Neon, esperando-o de malas igualmente arrumadas como o planejado. Ela beija seu rosto e ambos entram no avião._

_Césio, sábado_

_11h00min_

_Assim que passam pelo portão de desembarque começam a procurar alguém a sua procura, e acham! Leório é o médico mais famoso da cidade, e seu novo vizinho. Ele acena logo que eles se aproximam e guarda a foto referencial dada pela tia Mito, com quem Korapaika pretende morar enquanto firma sua faculdade. Os três entram no carro negro recém-comprado de Leório e cumprimentam os primos de Korapaika, Gon e Killua, logo ao entrar no casarão verde._

_A namorada dele é apresentada para Mito e para os outros enquanto Killua mostra o quarto de Korapaika. Killua está de visita na casa de Gon e Mito desde que soube da vinda do primo, só não menos chegado que o próprio Gon, com quem dorme até então. Korapaika também fala com seu bicho de estimação, deixado nas mãos dos primos desde que se mudara para viver com os padrinhos na cidade e que aproveita o ar campestre do lado de fora da casa; é um lince!_

_Já está adulto, mas o felino continua tão carinhoso como sempre. Korapaika desfaz sua mala e resolve sair para dar um passeio com o lince, enquanto Neon e Mito ficam conversando com Leório e Gon e Killua vão comprar o almoço, e sobe a montanha próxima do lugar._

_..._

**"- Pode-se dizer que a história teve seu começo iniciado assim, a minha e a de todos...! Mas a minha, especialmente, não foi tão feliz, muito menos agora! Narrarei tudo o que me aconteceu, e como afetei os outros a minha volta com um simples encontro que, pensando melhor, não deveria nunca ter acontecido."**

_..._

_Césio é um lugar muito diferente de Cadmio, tudo o que um cidadão se permite ter não se encontra nesta região totalmente interiorana! Korapaika sempre adorou ficar em lugares altos, então ele aproveitou a brisa do pé do penhasco mais chegado naquele dia. Sinner, o lince, se acomodou ao seu lado, aninhado junto às suas pernas. Naquele instante eu estava comprando as coisas para o almoço, acompanhada de minha amada felina, também lince, Excuser!_

_- Então Katrina, como vão todos nesta manhã?_

_- Ah, muito bem senhor Ferdinando. Vou querer cinco peixes, os mais frescos! – ele é meio barrigudo e estava de avental, sorrindo. Entregou para mim duas miraguaias, duas carpas e um linguado – Que foi Excuser? Quer que eu leve outra vez salmão? – ela olhava para o peixe e me encarava – Ah, tudo bem! Seu olhar doce não me deixa escolha... Nunca!_

_- Ah, ora... – ele riu – Linces comem demais Katrina._

_- É sim, eu sei. Mas é muito bom tê-la por perto. – coloquei o salmão em um cesto, junto com as frutas e verduras – Olha, não precisa ter muita pressa, mas é que hoje é aniversário do nosso chefe e eu queria fazer uma surpresa!_

_- Ah, não se preocupe. – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido – Eu vou contar para todo mundo! – eu ri e sai andando – Depois mandamos entregar tudo. – acenou-me._

_Distraída, eu não pensei que cantar fosse fazer-me algum mal naquele momento. Acabei atraindo a atenção de Korapaika, que entrou sem medo na floresta atrás de mim. Ele me seguiu pelo cantarolar junto de Sinner, então me viu escondido nas árvores. Comecei a dançar também, Excuser sempre me acompanha pulando ao redor. Mas ela parou do nada naquele momento, e parecia ter sentido algo._

_- Que foi Excuser? Por que parou de andar? – olhei ao redor sem mover a cabeça, até que escutei o som de um galho se quebrando. Era ele! Excuser sentiu o cheiro de Sinner, e logo que ela se aproximou mais de Korapaika ele a atacou. Fiquei nervosa no momento, mas assim que senti suas mãos rodearem meus braços e uma faca em meu pescoço tudo parou. Ele não pareceu perigoso, mas não senti mais nada!_

_- Fique quieta! – os linces ficaram se encarando e rosnando – Agora me diga: quem é você?_

_- Você... Você é caçador...? – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou me encarando – Solte-me, por favor!_

_- Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal, mas antes quero que me responda: quem é você?_

_- O que você tem a ver com isso? – ele me soltou devagar e segurou meu colar dourado em forma de gato, coberto de jóias preciosas._

_- Este símbolo... Acho que me lembro de ter visto em algum canto. – bati em sua mão e me afastei segurando o colar. Excuser chegou perto de mim, se pôs na minha frente e rosnou – Ela é o seu bicho de estimação?_

_- Ela não é um simples animal, é minha família! – ele estranhou, me olhou com surpresa e levantou a mão, chamando o lince que veio para junto dele._

_- Eu entendo o que quer dizer...! – afagou-o – Desculpe, eu achei estranho você estar sozinha por aqui, então... Bom... Foi mais o instinto, mas eu acho que não devia ter te ameaçado com uma faca! Foi grosseria minha. – relaxei os ombros, mas continuei receosa a chegar perto._

_- Você é ou não é caçador? – ele riu._

_- Não exatamente, apenas recebi aulas com o meu padrinho, que foi um grande guia florestal. Mas eu acho que deveria me apresentar... O meu nome é Korapaika._

_- Ah... Muito prazer! – foi somente o que disse. Após alguns segundos de silêncio ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- E qual é o seu nome? – recuei mais ainda._

_- É melhor esquecer que me viu, por favor._

_- Mas qual é o problema? Se eu te assustei..._

_- Não, agradeço sua compaixão e aceito suas desculpas, mas eu não posso confiar em pessoas estranhas._

_- Mas se eu me apresentei; como posso ser um estranho?_

_- Você é estrangeiro. – conclui – Suas roupas são iguais aos dos que moram para o lado leste da cidade, gente em quem eu não confio. Sinto muito! – virei. Ele chegou perto._

_- Espere! – Excuser começou a rosnar mais alto._

_- Não Excuser! – ela se virou – Pare, vamos para casa!_

_- Você mora por aqui? – continuei quieta – Vive sozinha, junto com ela? – fez uma pausa – Por que não me responde?_

_- Já disse: é melhor esquecer que me viu. Faça isto, para seu próprio bem! – sai correndo e Excuser logo atrás de mim._

_Após uns segundos achei que o tinha deixado para trás, mas ele continuou me perseguindo junto do lince, e nós continuamos fugindo cada vez mais rápido! Tentei despistá-lo por entre as árvores, e quando imaginei que tinha sumido resolvi subir a queda d'água no mais profundo da floresta. Subi a trilha íngreme me agarrando com a ajuda da Excuser. Na verdade, os dois estavam escondidos entre as moitas!_

_- Finalmente, chegamos a nossa casa! – sorri para ela. Caminhamos o percurso de gramado cheio de flores na foz em estuário do rio, não fazendo idéia de que os dois nos seguiam em mesmo ritmo logo atrás. Chegamos a Tive, minha aldeia, recepcionadas pelo gentil povo que me viu crescer – Kelly, como é que você está se sentindo?_

_- Ótima Katrina, muito gentil. – disse a minha melhor amiga, de cabelos e olhos negros – Trouxe salmão?_

_- É para a Excuser. – vi a felina entrar na tenda atrás de Kelly – Onde está o aniversariante?_

_- Um pouco debilitado! – pegou a cesta das minhas mãos – Com uma febre assim, até ele sair da cama os homens não vão poder caçar nada fora dos limites. – de repente as crianças começaram a gritar, chamando nossa atenção. Korapaika e Sinner tinham entrado na aldeia e sido cercados._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – cheguei perto e falei baixo._

_- Te segui até aqui. O que você é, uma cigana selvagem?_


	2. Passado Manchado de Sangue

**Cap. 2**

**Passado Manchado de Sangue**

_Kelly tem um extinto de assassina desde que nasceu. Com muito amor do seu povo e do pai, ela não levou muito em consideração as pessoas do mercado do outro lado da montanha, que falam mal das suas atitudes impulsivas e que julgam ter sido culpa sua a morte da mãe. O problema veio quando ela notou em Korapaika um tom de caçador!..._

_- Katrina, quem é esse? – ela não estava menos surpresa do que eu, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que alguém entrava na nossa aldeia – É um caçador, não é?_

_- Eu sou, mas não vim atrás de nenhum de vocês! – Kelly nem pensou duas vezes. Foi levantando a mão direita, e o lince começou a rosnar. Mas me coloquei entre ela e Korapaika sem ao menos entender minha atitude repentina!_

_- Ele diz a verdade!... – abaixei o tom de voz – Você vai assustar todos! – ela olhou ao redor e fez que sim com a cabeça, abaixando a mão. Eu sorri._

_- Livre-se dele! – deu meia volta. Eu o segurei pelo pulso e puxei para longe, descendo a trilha da cachoeira com nossos felinos logo atrás._

_- Você quer morrer? – ele se surpreendeu com minha alteração de humor – Disse que devia ter me esquecido!_

_- Mas você deixou cair seu colar! – abriu a mão. Olhei para o gato dourado e segurei o cordão fino no meu pescoço. O tomei rapidamente das suas mãos e recoloquei._

_- Obrigada... Mas você não pode continuar vindo por aqui. Melhor se afastar, porque a Kelly não vai pensar duas vezes na próxima vez!_

_- E o que ela pretendia fazer comigo?_

_- Caçadores são os seres mais abomináveis do mundo para a aldeia... E para mim também!... – afastei-me – Se for capturado rondando pela floresta novamente você pode morrer! Eles não têm consideração com caçador nenhum._

_- Mas o que eles fizeram para seu povo?_

_- Dentre muitas coisas, da última vez que um grupo de caçadores tentou invadir a aldeia matou um terço de todos e envenenou o chefe da aldeia. Agora estamos enfrentando uma grave crise, e eu não quero que mais ninguém se envolva!_

_- Quer dizer que estava preocupada comigo? – riu._

_- Eu arranco a sua língua se disser isto de novo! – ele desfez rapidamente o sorriso bobo._

_- Você é estranha!... Muito diferente das pessoas que eu já conheci ou com quem convivo._

_- E se dê por satisfeito por ser uma das poucas que te defendeu para pouparem a sua vida! Mas isto não vai se repetir, por isto é bom nos deixar em paz... – quando comecei a andar de volta ele deu dois passos._

_- Será que eu não posso te ajudar de alguma maneira?_

_- Sim, indo embora como eu já disse! – não me virei, mas pude perceber sem olhar que ele ficou pensativo._

_- É que eu não sou daqui... Eu estou na cidade para testar minhas habilidades em alguma faculdade, e não sei o que fazer. Você pode me ajudar!_

_- Ajudar? – estranhei e virei – Mas como? Eu não entendo nada sobre cidades!_

_- Aí é que está: eu preciso de uma especialista em campo._

_- E você por acaso sabe alguma coisa sobre vida selvagem? – cruzei os braços._

_- Bom... O Sinner era um filhote quando eu o encontrei nesta floresta e eu consegui tratá-lo! – o lince bocejou._

_- Não posso ajudá-lo. – respondi após a pausa._

_- Por favor!... Se você me ajudar eu ainda posso tentar fazer algo pelo seu povo._

_- Mas não precisamos da sua ajuda. – nesse momento já tinha recomeçado a andar e estava quase pronta para pular e subir para o topo – Estamos muito bem sozinhos..._

_- E se eu te dissesse que eu conheço o médico da cidade?_

_- Já temos uma curandeira, e ela é muito boa!..._

_- Mas ele é um grande amigo dos meus primos, que sabem técnicas como as minhas. – aí eu fiquei imóvel – Eles são habilidosos, podem ajudar seu povo a se defender._

_- Você quer dizer que existem mais caçadores como você?_

_- Bom... É! – meu coração começou a pular sem ritmo único, até que escutei um uivo – Tem lobos aqui perto?_

_- É uma chamada... – ele não entendeu, mas eu não me importei em explicar na hora – Excuser, por favor, avise para a Bosom chamar a Kelly, e somente ela. – ela saiu correndo e eu virei o rosto – Está bem, pode ser que um treinamento funcione para defesa. Estamos acuados...!_

_- Então, eu posso trazê-los até aqui? – confirmei com a cabeça e tanto ele quanto Sinner saíram correndo._

_Demorou alguns minutos até que todos se reunissem. Kelly e eu ficamos de tocaia, apenas observando os rapazes conversando até se aproximarem._

_- Como é que ela é Korapaika? – Gon perguntava animado._

_- Tem cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis muito claros. – ele falava de mim._

_Kelly quase teve um ataque quando viu os quatro chegando! Precisei acalmá-la antes que saísse correndo, ou para fugir ou encima deles, e contei o acordo que havia feito com Korapaika. Ela não quis me escutar e fez questão de ofendê-los com outra generalização de caçadores._

_- Fico abismada que não tenha tido o bom senso de matar todos antes que mais alguém soubesse de você!... – olhei de relance para eles e tossi de leve – Ah... – ela encolheu os ombros. Quase revelou meu maior segredo no momento, mas conseguiu se segurar – De qualquer jeito, não vamos ter acordo com nenhum outro caçador! Como saber se eles não nos trairiam quando outros caçadores surgissem?_

_- Korapaika, você disse que elas tinham concordado._

_- Eu também achei Gon... – ele me encarou e eu comecei a me sentir muito mais acuada._

_- Kelly, seja razoável!... – nesse momento os lobos começaram a uivar, anunciando a presença de alguém que se aproximava. Era Killua! Ele chegou perto sem medo algum._

_- Oi gente, eu demorei? – Kelly não escutou mais ninguém se não os rosnados da loba de criação, Bosom._

_O grupo de lobos que sempre a rodeiam cercou ele e o afastou de todos, enquanto Kelly chegou perto em um vulto tão rápido que, sem percebermos, os dois se apontaram as garras afiadas das mãos em seus pescoços. Killua estava sorrindo assustadoramente._

_- O que você está querendo fazer? – ele disse._

_- Matá-lo! – ela nem se importou em responder._

_- Posso saber por quê? – ela ficou quieta – Então?..._

_- Você cheira a sangue... E todos aqui concordamos. – ele olhou ao redor e observou os lobos rosnando. Uma loba branca estava mais perto dos dois, sentada e encarando quieta. Era Bosom – Você não só é caçador, como assassino!_

_- Você está certa, mas só em metade... Eu não sou assassino. – Gon deu alguns passos até o circulo de caninos._

_- É verdade. O Killua não é assassino, ele só sabe algumas técnicas porque ensinaram para ele desde criança._

_- Killua? – ela estranhou – Killua Zaoldyeck?... – sorriu de repente e abaixou a mão. Ele fez o mesmo – Como não é assassino? Já ouvi falar da sua família, todos são iguais!_

_- Mas eu não sou mais como eles, e estou tentando passar o maior tempo longe de todos... – olhou para Bosom – Por que ela está me encarando?_

_- Esta é Bosom, minha loba protetora. Se você fizer algum movimento que ela julgue, no mínimo, perigoso ordena o ataque ao bando e você morre! – afastou-se para perto de mim – Ainda acha que eles prestam? – fiquei sem reação._

_- Olha, o Korapaika explicou a situação... Se nos deixar ajudar podemos resolver seu problema. – disse Leório._

_- E como posso ter certeza de que não vão nos trair?_

_- Se o problema é esse, nós podemos fazer um teste. – Gon sugeriu. Olhamos para ele – Nós resolvemos o desafio que você nos der, e se passarmos você nos deixa cuidar da situação!... – Killua olhou-o nervoso e segurou sua blusa._

_- Gon, seu idiota!... E como você tem tanta certeza de que não vamos acabar perdendo? Como ia ficar o Korapaika?_

_- Não se preocupa Killua, a gente consegue. Lembra os treinamentos que fizemos uns dias atrás? – ele sorriu, fazendo Killua largá-lo com um bico._

_- Ok, eu concordo com isto... – disse Kelly – Mas se vocês perderem... Terão muito trabalho para me convencerem a poupar suas vidas! – deu de costas – Sigam-me. – começou a andar na frente. Bosom dispensou o bando com um latido e a seguiu. Excuser continuou ao meu lado quando cheguei perto deles com um meio sorriso._

_- Não se preocupem. Ela é um pouco temperamental, mas é muito divertida depois que se conhece._

_- Sério? Não deu para notar...! – Killua também saiu na frente. Chegamos à vila assustando todos. Kelly os acalmou._

_- O caso é simples... Eu vou lutar com um de vocês até que alguém vença. – surpreendeu-nos. Nem eu esperei essa idéia – Quem se candidata? – Killua nem pensou duas vezes e se dirigiu a frente, ficando em posição. Ela apenas riu!..._


	3. O Início de Uma Amizade

**Cap. 3**

**O Início de Uma Amizade**

_Kelly começou a luta ganhando, como deveria ser de se esperar, mas Killua somente estava se contendo, do jeito que os amigos suspeitavam! Em um determinado momento, Kelly acertou uma rasteira nele e desapareceu logo que ele levantou. Para os experientes da aldeia, todos nós sabíamos que ela estava camuflada._

_Acontece que não imaginamos que Killua também sabia disso e que só fingiu procurar com os olhos algum ponto cego! Logo quando ela tentou atacá-lo ele se virou e segurou seu braço, virando-a e jogando no chão com um sorriso. Ela levantou sem dizer nada e com a cabeça baixa. Foi nesta hora que Gene, a amiga de infância da Kelly, levantou o braço._

_Gene é a espécie de mascote do grupo, uma animada e sensível garota baixinha dos cabelos e olhos castanhos que fala com animais. O sinal com a mão era para que nos afastássemos, e assim fizemos. Puxei Korapaika e Leório e Gene Killua e Gon. Kelly ficou furiosa, com olhos sem brilho!_

_- Killua, tome cuidado! – Korapaika gritou parecendo também notar a situação._

_- Não sei se desviar vai funcionar agora, a Kelly com raiva é a pior coisa que um inimigo possa querer!... – bastou terminar de falar e ela o socou. Ele rolou pelo chão e demorou a levantar, mas quando levantou apenas começou a rir, limpando o sangue da boca._

_- É, mas o Killua também é muito perigoso! – Gon sorriu. Gene me encarou surpresa com o olhar assassino dos dois._

_Nem sei dizer o quão assustador foi presenciar toda a briga, porque o sangue dos dois saiu espalhado por todo canto. Achei até que ele fosse tentar aliviar pelo fato dela ser mulher, mas nem ela quis isso!... No final, quando eles estavam ofegando, ela levantou a mão. Senti um arrepio._

_- Kelly, não exagere! Você vai matá-lo._

_- Ele que está pedindo! – não me deu ouvidos e ainda direcionou o ataque._

_Ela adquiriu de família uma habilidade que praticou durante anos para aperfeiçoar: Kelly pode soltar raios pelas mãos, uma energia especial do espírito acumulada em um único ponto. Isso consome muito, mas ela não queria saber! Foi quando Killua levantou a sua mão também._

_- Ah não... Não me digam, que... – olhei para Gon e ele ainda estava sorrindo, bem mais entretido._

_- Killua também tem uma especialização parecida com a dela... É o que parece. – Korapaika me disse._

_- Katrina... – Gene me olhou – Onde você os encontrou mesmo? – fiquei sem responder._

_Neste momento, Liana, a nossa curandeira __de altura média, muito bonita, com cabelos cor de avelã, olhos beirando a mel e não muito magra_, saiu da tenda do chefe da aldeia.

_- Parem! – ela gritou. Estava séria, os olhos azuis aflitos e os cabelos castanhos sobre o rosto, mas conseguiu evitar o impacto do Killua e de Kelly. Todos a encararam – Kelly, o chefe quer ver você. – ela passou por Killua na mesma hora, sem nem questionar, e correu para dentro. Liana se aproximou de nós – Ele está muito fraco._

_- Mas ele vai se curar Liana?_

_- Eu não sei Gene... Não posso dizer mais nada com certeza. – olhou para Leório – Estes são os forasteiros que começaram a armar essa confusão?_

_- Bom... Só aceitamos o desafio proposto pela garota. – Leório tentou se defender. Ela não disse nada, apenas observou os destroços de algumas cabanas._

_- Katrina, faz o favor de juntar os aldeões e peça que arrumem logo tudo._

_- Não vamos continuar com a luta? – Killua se irritou. Os lobos o cercaram rosnando._

_- Bosom, não faça nada com ele! – a loba apenas me olhou de relance e entrou no círculo, deitando de frente para ele – Pessoal, vamos arrumar esta bagunça, anda!... – todos começaram a se mover e a pegar madeira, colocando os objetos quebrados em um canto._

_- Podemos ajudar? – Korapaika perguntou e eu sorri._

_- Claro que sim, obrigada! – Gon virou para o círculo com os animais e viu Killua sentar, encarando Bosom. Gene riu e chegou perto dele._

_- Não se preocupe, acho que eles se entenderam!_

_Kelly demorou algum tempo até sair da tenda. Quando saiu Killua e Bosom levantaram, todos a encararam. Ela estava de cabeça baixa. Por sexto sentido, achei melhor me aproximar dela. Logo que cheguei perto ela me abraçou e começou a chorar. Liana e Leório entraram na tenda._

_- O chefe morreu!... – ela anunciou quando saiu._

_Gene correu na nossa direção e nós a levamos para longe de todos, fora da aldeia. Liana tomou conta de todos na nossa ausência. Bosom nem se preocupou em vigiar Killua, dispensou os lobos e os dois correram junto de Korapaika, Gon e Leório atrás de nós. Sentamos Kelly em uma pedra perto da cachoeira, tentando confortá-la como pudemos._

_- Esse chefe de vocês era muito ligado a ela?_

_- Ele era meu pai! – ela gritou para Killua. Fez uma pausa, engoliu mais as lágrimas e virou o rosto – Não meu pai de verdade... Mas era como se fosse...!_

_- Kelly foi adotada pelo nosso chefe quando ele a encontrou pela floresta, do mesmo jeito que Katrina uns meses depois. Eu já nasci em Tive e perdi meus pais em um acidente, quando foram atacados por ursos!_

_- Mas do que ele morreu? – perguntou Gon._

_- Ele já estava doente fazia um tempo, foi picado por uma cobra quando levava os homens para caçar dentro da floresta. – expliquei. Korapaika me encarou com estranheza._

_- Mas vocês não disseram que detestam caçadores?_

_- E detestamos! – Kelly continuou falando alto, mas bem melhor – Nós caçamos para sobreviver, vocês matam por vingança ou atrás de enriquecer. – Excuser e Sinner ficaram entre Korapaika e eu, deitados e sem se importarem._

_- Espera um pouco, não somos todos iguais! – Killua revidou. Ela levantou da pedra, deixando Bosom de lado._

_- Vocês são assassinos e muitas vezes nem se tocam! Qual foi a última vez em que seus pais te disseram alguma coisa fora "Mate para sobreviver!"?_

_- Só por que minha família é de assassinos, não quer dizer que somos piores do que muitas pessoas que andam por aí!_

_- O que está insinuando? – ela estreitou os olhos._

_- Que você também não é nenhuma santa!_

_- Não se atreva a me ofender, você nem me conhece!..._

_- Mas vocês estavam brigando justamente para nos deixarem convencer vocês que podem confiar em nós, não é mesmo? – Gon interferiu, ficando entre eles – Vocês podem!_

_- Não terminamos a luta, mas eu também não pretendo continuar com ela. – ela se virou – Não vamos aceitar!..._

_- Kelly, desta vez eu vou ter que discordar de você. – todos me olharam e ela descruzou os braços e desfez o bico – Nós estamos entrando em uma crise, e você sabe!... – ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto e começou a balançar os pés – Se não conseguirmos resolver o problema, Tive será a lembrança do que já foi. Você não quer isso e nem nenhuma de nós... Aceite a ajuda deles!_

_- É verdade Kelly! Eles parecem ter boas intenções._

_- Mas o que vão querer em troca? – encarou-lhes._

_- Eu só gostaria que a Katrina me ajudasse, ensinando algumas coisas das quais vou precisar. A menos que vocês queiram mais alguma coisa... – os amigos entreolharam-se._

_- Ah... Eu gostei dos animais que andam por aqui. Será que um de vocês pode mostrar para mim? – Gon sorriu. Gene nos encarou, e eu apenas direcionei a cabeça para frente, indicando que falasse._

_- Eu conheço bem a floresta, se quiser... – ele se animou, e então Leório coçou a cabeça._

_- Aquela garota que estava cuidando do chefe de vocês, era a curandeira da aldeia?_

_- Liana... – respondi – Por quê?_

_- O Leório é médico. – Killua explicou._

_- É, e eu gostaria que ela pudesse me mostrar alguns medicamentos. Pode ser muito útil para mim..._

_- E você também não quer nada? – Kelly olhou para Killua. Ele virou o rosto e botou as mãos nos bolsos._

_- Depois disso, só me interessa lutar com você de novo...! – ela não respondeu, parou de bater os pés e suspirou._

_- Certo... Eu concordo!... Mas ainda não confio em vocês. Terão que provar o seu valor. – Killua tomou a frente._

_- Não se preocupe. Quando terminarmos, vamos embora!_


	4. As Diferenças Que Unem

**Cap. 4**

**As Diferenças Que Unem**

_Com o consentimento de Kelly nós começamos a trabalhar juntos. Todas as manhãs os meninos começaram a vir nos ver em Tive, e os aldeões além de não temer mais ainda ajudavam nos nossos objetivos. Leório ensinava e aprendia coisas novas com Liana, Gon fazia explorações ao lado de Gene e Korapaika e eu..._

_Pode-se dizer que tudo o que eu e ele sabemos sobre caçadores amostramos um para o outro. Killua e Kelly não quiseram conversa um com o outro e tentaram se ignorar esses dias, mas sempre que ele pegava um ioiô que vive carregando no bolso e começava a jogar atraía não só a atenção dos lobos e de Excuser e Sinner, como também dela!_

_- Por que não pergunta para ele como se joga?_

_- E por que você não vai verificar a temperatura da água junto com Leório? – esnobava._

_Ela não ouvia ninguém, por mais que tentássemos fazer com que ambos se interessassem por alguma coisa para que ao menos não ficassem se estranhando quando passassem perto um do outro! Então, um dia, Killua perdeu o ioiô que estava lançando para o alto no meio do mato._

_O brinquedo saiu rolando morro abaixo, e como ele não viu o barranco acabou tropeçando e também saiu rolando. Ficou cheio de folhas espalhados pelo corpo, grudadas com lama, e ainda atraiu muitos insetos por um tempo enquanto andou! Começou a escurecer._

_Finalmente, agachado fazia alguns minutos, viu Kelly jogando o ioiô enquanto se escorava em um galho da árvore em que estava sentada. Ao ouvi-lo se aproximando ela abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Estranhou por não ver ninguém, e levou um susto quando virou e o encontrou atrás de si._

_- Oi... Será que dava para devolver meu ioiô? – ela nem teve tempo de gritar por isso ou pela queda que teve ao perder o equilíbrio. Por sorte, Killua conseguiu saltar e a pegou nos braços – Você está bem? – Kelly começou a corar._

_- Estou... – ela se afastou dele assim que foi posta no chão – Mas a culpa foi sua; por que me assustou?_

_- Eu não queria te assustar, apenas vim pegar meu ioiô! – colocou no bolso. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e riu._

_- Não tinha como não assustar alguém... O que houve?_

_- Se quer saber... Eu rolei barranco abaixo atrás dele._

_- Tinha que ser... Você é muito lezado! – ele ficou com um bico enorme na cara, bufou irritado, mas não respondeu – Não pense que eu peguei essa porcaria de propósito..._

_- Eu não pensei nada... – naquele momento a lua cheia ficou bem visível no céu e se ouviram vários uivos. Quando ele virou novamente ela já estava encima de outra árvore. Bosom e outros lobos apareceram ao redor dele e ela desceu com um salto – Por que não manda pararem de me encarar?_

_- Não posso... Eles não confiam em você, assim como eu!_

_- Não estou nem aí, mas não quero ficar sendo observado o tempo todo... Já não bastava a minha família. – começou a sair de perto, com as mãos nos bolsos. Kelly ficou quieta uns segundos, acompanhando ele com os olhos._

_- Tem um lago aqui perto, você não quer se refrescar?_

_- Por quê? Você botou alguma coisa no caminho?_

_- Acho que você também não tem muita confiança em mim... – ele se virou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo._

_- Como vou confiar em você, se você não confia em mim?_

_- Tem razão...! – ela fez uma pausa e se virou – Vou te deixar aí. – ele se desesperou._

_- Não, espera!... – ela riu e foi até ele – Você não ia fazer isso, ia?... – Kelly segurou sua mão e o puxou._

_- Vamos, antes que os animais selvagens comecem a aparecer. – os dois caminharam mais um pouco por entre os arbustos, cortando caminho por aonde os lobos iam, até que pararam perto do lago – Tire as roupas._

_- Como é? – assim que ele olhou para o lado percebeu que ela já estava tirando a blusa de cima – O que você está...?_

_- Se está pretendendo esperar que as roupas sequem depois que entrar na água, fique à vontade. Mas eu te deixo aí!... – logo que ela tirou as roupas de cima pulou na água só com o vestido que usa por baixo. Bosom deitou na pedra de onde ela pulou e ficou vigiando, igualmente os outros lobos. Ele suspirou e ficou de calção, pulando também – Como está?_

_- Fria! – começou a tremer. Ela riu e nadou ao redor dele – Como é que você agüenta? Está frio demais!_

_- Mas eu me acostumei. Desde que era criança ficava nadando nestas horas da noite porque não podia sair de manhã sem supervisão de alguém..._

_- Como assim? Disseram que você sempre fez o que quer._

_- Mais ou menos... – deitou no leito de estiagem do rio – Eu fui adotada pelo chefe depois que fui achada na mesma época em que a filha dele tinha morrido. Eu estava fugindo...!_

_- Fugindo? – ele deitou ao seu lado – Fugindo de quem?_

_- Da minha família!... – pegou ele de surpresa – Não sou órfã, por isso não se pode dizer exatamente que fui adotada, apenas criada um tempo por outras pessoas._

_- E os outros sabem disso? Sobre a sua família...?_

_- Só a Katrina... Nós somos amigas faz tempo, mas a minha amiga mais antiga é a Gene. A diferença é que sei mais coisas da Katrina que dela, assim como ela sabe de mim._

_- E a família da Katrina? Eles também estão vivos?_

_- Ela não gosta de falar nisso. – saiu da água. Ele a seguiu – A família dela morreu, todos assassinados!_

_- Sério? Por quem? Foram caçadores?_

_- É...! Mas é melhor você não saber... – deu a volta e subiu na pedra onde estava Bosom, pegando as roupas e jogando as dele. Eles começaram a se vestir._

_- Ainda não confia em mim? – ela riu._

_- Não é bem isso. É uma história muito triste... Quando ela me contou – entristeceu-se e diminuiu a voz, encarando ele -, chorei de tristeza pela primeira vez!_

_- E você já chorou de felicidade? – ela desceu e sorriu._

_- Ela não sabe, e você não vai saber! – fez uma careta._

_Os dois chegaram a Tive rindo e conversando. Como ficaram com os cabelos um pouco molhados nós suspeitamos, e eu fui a primeira a olhar para ela com uma cara suficientemente constrangedora para que ela passasse sem dar satisfação para Liana, que estava preocupada, e se fechasse na sua cabana. Killua também não quis comentar!_

_Na manhã seguinte, quando o sol já estava alto no céu e Gene e eu estávamos voltando das compras para o café, eles apareceram sem material nenhum nas mãos. Gon costumava pescar com Gene, mas não tinha sua vara; Leório carregava sua maleta com aparelhos e remédios; Korapaika veio sem seu caderno de anotações e Killua não havia levado nem o ioiô!_

_- O que aconteceu? Vocês não vão querer mais as aulas? – Liana foi a primeira a falar._

_- Pensamos em fazer diferente dessa vez. Vocês podiam ir nos visitar? – Gon respondeu. Logo que escutou aquilo Kelly pegou Killua pelo pulso e empurrou para dentro da cabana. Logo em seguida Gon e mandou todo mundo entrar._

_- Estão ficando loucos? O sol nem está tão forte assim!_

_- Mas Kelly, vocês poderiam aprender muito conosco!_

_- Leório, o acordo não foi este! – respondi – Os limites de Tive existem por um motivo, para os aldeões e nós!..._

_- Vocês vão se distanciar por pouco tempo. Eles podem se cuidar sozinhos nessas horas. – Kelly encarou Killua de uma forma que fez com que se calasse de imediato._

_- Meu pai não pôde fazer nada quando estava estático na cama... Ele morreu no seu aniversário sem poder ter a felicidade de ver os aldeões seguros. Apesar de termos realmente conseguido progresso, aumentando nosso território de caçada com o passar dos dias, ainda somos alvos fáceis se algum caçador nos encontrar!_

_- Mas vocês mesmas disseram que nenhum apareceu por aqui, fora nós, faz tempo!_

_- Não tem diferença Gon... – interrompeu Gene – E além do quê, não podemos ser amigos com as diferenças que temos._

_- E os opostos não se atraem? – ficamos sem reação diante do argumento de Korapaika._

_Com muita insistência concordamos em deixar Tive em um momento curtíssimo. Fomos bem recebidos por Mito; Neon havia saído e Korapaika preferiu manter ela em segredo de todas. Gon pegou seu laptop e atraiu nossa atenção por um bom tempo, o que nos custou muito depois!_


	5. Por um Fio da Liberdade

**Cap. 5**

**Por um Fio da Liberdade**

_Neon chegou com compras à tira colo, reclamando da falta de conforto para Mito. A mesma anunciou que estávamos lá e ela foi para a cozinha. Só encontrou Liana e Leório, a quem cumprimentou, e seguiu até o jardim. Korapaika estava, fazia um tempo, me ajudando a desenvolver novos passos de dança e os outros observavam rindo do jeito com que tropeçava em seus pés!_

_Aí ela viu, encarando pasma e fechando os punhos. Eu me soltei dos braços dele assim que pus os olhos na expressão de ira dela. Resolvi sair da casa sem nem cumprimentar Neon, e Kelly não entendeu nada, já que nenhuma de nós a conhecia. Mas aquele olhar era quase o mesmo dos de desprezo que sempre me lançaram por aí!..._

_- Katrina, qual é o problema? Por que saiu do nada?_

_- Aquela devia ser a namorada dele Kelly!_

_- Você acha? Podia ser alguma prima, ou mesmo a irmã!_

_- Não Gene, era a namorada. Tenho certeza!... – Liana e Mito saíram da casa e pararam no portão, onde estávamos._

_- Katrina? Já quer ir embora? – Liana estranhou._

_- Demos de cara com uma garota bonita lá no jardim. – comentou Gene – Quem era ela?_

_- Ah... Aquela é a namorada do Korapaika. – disse Mito._

_- Viu?! – indaguei – Muito obrigada por sua gentileza, mas nós precisamos ir embora._

_- Mesmo? Já se despediram dos meninos?_

_- É mesmo... Nós temos que... – Liana segurou Gene._

_- É melhor sairmos agora... Estão nos esperando, e dissemos que não íamos demorar. – concluiu Kelly – Vamos!_

_- Espera! – gritou Gon – Vocês já vão? Ficaram tão pouco tempo com a gente._

_- Eu até tentei convidá-las para lanchar. – falou Mito._

_- Temos mesmo que ir... – Liana olhou para Leório, saindo da casa e observando a briga de Neon e Korapaika._

_- Vamos logo! – pedi. Nós saímos correndo, eu nem olhei para trás. Ainda pude escutar a voz de Korapaika gritando._

_- Ei, estão sentindo cheiro de fumaça? – Kelly nos parou._

_Chegamos a Tive e tudo estava pegando fogo. Não havia mais nenhum aldeão, somente as cinzas das cabanas. Gene e eu precisamos segurar Kelly para que ela não corresse na direção das chamas, tentando salvar o precioso jarro com as cinzas de seu pai! Passamos um tempo procurando algo para salvar, mas só o que nós achamos foi uma flauta, a da Kelly._

_- Temos que tentar ir atrás dos outros._

_- Mas como vamos saber se eles estão vivos, Kelly? Podem ter morrido no incêndio._

_- Você é uma médica Liana, procure pistas._

_- Realmente, não tem corpos aqui, mas onde estariam?_

_- Pode ser que alguém tenha levado eles para outro lugar._

_- A Liana disse que não tem corpos Gene, mas por que você acha que alguém teria levado eles se só dá para entrar em Tive subindo o caminho da cachoeira? – estranhei._

_- E o que são aqueles rastros daquele lado?_

_O que ela achou foram amostras visíveis de luta, tentativas de captura. Alguém tinha invadido nossa aldeia em busca dos moradores, o que foi uma coisa fora de cogitação para Kelly. Ela se culpou por não estar na hora! Então, o pior do pior aconteceu... Botaram panos na frente dos nossos rostos, com um cheiro tão forte que desmaiamos._

_Não sabíamos quem eram até acordarmos juntas em uma jaula, parecendo animais selvagens. Os novos presos, os aldeões, estavam engaiolados da mesma maneira, sendo todos nós levados por carroças de madeira puxadas por escravos acorrentados, com um espaço entre as mãos para levarem a gente. Tivemos o infortúnio de ser pegas por mercadores!_

_Gene imaginou que fossem nos vender, mas Liana percebeu que iam nos prender assim que botou os olhos no forte que eles mantêm camuflado entre as folhagens. Fomos puxadas para fora da jaula com pressa e postas em uma passarela pequena com outras mulheres mais velhas e algumas garotas da nossa idade. Eu tive que acalmar todas!_

_Um homem bem vestido e de aparência garbosa entrou minutos depois, seguido de outras pessoas. O vendedor do mercado negro o cumprimentou com um sorriso de ponta a ponta das orelhas e, assim que viu Kelly, o estranho ignorou as outras. Tocou o rosto dela e moveu de leve para os lados._

_- Essa aí foi pega agora a pouco, deu muito trabalho! – respondeu o careca – Ela veio da aldeia Tive, mas eu acho que não vai ser de grande utilidade para o senhor, sendo tão nova assim. – o comprador sorriu satisfatoriamente quando Kelly tentou morder sua mão, sem ligar para os choques das coleiras presas aos nossos pescoços – Fique quieta!_

_- Não, não se preocupe. O valor dela aumenta se continuar brava assim... – aí ele botou os olhos em mim. Senti tudo parar quando focalizei aquele olhar cheio de escuridão, senti um enorme arrepio na espinha e paralisei – Esta está com você há quanto tempo?_

_- Também foi capturada essa manhã. Chegou junto com a remessa de Tive; está interessado? – ele esticou a mão, fazendo sinal de que ia me tocar, mas eu me afastei em reação. Comecei a sentir medo, como nunca tinha sentido de novo desde a morte da minha tribo! Ele apenas virou._

_- Quanto quer por ela? – os companheiros o olharam e o vendedor estranhou o interesse em mim, mas devia ter notado que era importante para ele._

_- Olhe, eu não sei... Ela deve ter um preço alto demais!_

_- É. Ela tem sim, mas eu estou disposto a pagar o que for!_

_Nesse momento foram chegando mais compradores, que bastaram botar os olhos em mim que até mesmo da Kelly esqueceram. Comecei a me assustar pensando que tinham descoberto a verdade sobre a minha identidade, mas então o mercador interrompeu o leilão quando o forte foi invadido pelos lobos e Bosom. Todos começaram a correr._

_Assim que eles chegaram perto daquele homem estranho e do seu grupo foi que pararam e ficaram só rosnando. Quando eles iam fazer alguma coisa contra os lobos é que escutamos rosnados de lince do lado de fora dos portões. Senti que era Excuser, mas não pude nem gritar, porque nos seguraram e trancaram nestas celas imundas, expulsando eles e Bosom._

**- Então vocês estão na mesma situação que a gente.**

**- Acho que sim... Kelly e as outras foram levadas para celas mais distantes, junto com outras aldeãs, e eu precisei ficar confinada aqui enquanto eles estão discutindo o maior preço pelo qual eu serei vendida!**

**- Mas não desanime Katrina, vocês vão sair.**

**- Ah meninas, obrigada pelo conforto. Só que eu não sei mais como isso pode acontecer.**

**Acabo me recolhendo em um canto, ouvindo os risos e gritos dos mercadores para os valores de cada batida do martelo. Seguro as pernas com força e ao mesmo tempo totalmente fraca.**

**Estou esperando a mais de duas horas os negociantes resolverem, mas se for para terminar assim que pelo menos o estranho dos olhos sombrios não ganhe!... Escuto o guarda abrir uma cela.**

**As meninas são jogadas dentro da minha cela com a maior indelicadeza, e enquanto o homem vai rindo dentre o medo das outras nos encara.**

**- Parabéns, vocês estão prestes a serem compradas. – sai. Abraço a assustada Gene e Kelly se recolhe em outro canto. Liana apenas suspira, mas escutamos em seguida uma batida e um grito.**

**- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu agora? – diz Liana. Pelos corredores de muros caindo aos pedaços vemos quatro sombras. Nós nos juntamos quietas em um canto, alheias a curiosidade das presidiárias. Alguns múrmuros de surpresa me fazem erguer os olhos.**

**- Korapaika? – Leório, Killua e Gon se apóiam nas grades também, todos rindo.**

**- Ei, o que estão fazendo aí? – Gon sorri.**

**- Descansando... O que acham? Tirem a gente daqui! – reclama Kelly – Antes que seja tarde.**


	6. A Intensa Revelação

**Cap. 6**

**A Intensa Revelação**

**Soltamos todos os presos e os aldeões. Kelly manda todos se protegerem e saírem pelos fundos, agora, graças a Gon e os outros, desprotegido. Killua retira seu ioiô do bolso e começa a jogar.**

**- Como foi que nos encontraram? – fala Gene.**

**- Simples, nós fomos atrás de vocês na aldeia, e como não estavam lá resolvemos seguir os rastros.**

**- Certo espertinho, e como você e eles encontraram nossos rastros, se não havia indício de luta?**

**- Você deixou a sua flauta no chão. – Killua retira do bolso e joga nas mãos dela.**

**- Foi você que chamou a Bosom? – ele dá de ombros, nos fazendo rir baixinho. Korapaika me olha.**

**- Katrina, desculpe não ter falado nada sobre a...**

**- Não, tudo bem... – interrompo – É melhor sairmos daqui de uma vez, antes que venham atrás.**

**- Mas quem é que ia comprar vocês? – Leório pergunta enquanto começamos a correr. Saímos pelo portão pequeno de ferro e damos de cara com os mercadores. Os meninos conseguem derrubá-los, mas logo atrás deles vêm o estranho homem e seu grupo.**

**- A "Aranha"!... – escutamos Korapaika sussurrar.**

**- Aranha? – estranho – Que Aranha, do que está falando Korapaika? – ele não me escuta e os outros parecem começar a entrar em aflição assim que o líder do grupo sorri e vai se aproximando dele.**

**- Seu desgraçado! – ele levanta suas espadas em forma de "x" – Vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram!**

**- O que é que está acontecendo? – Kelly também fica nervosa – Quem é esse cara?**

**- Não dá para explicar agora! – diz Killua, jogando o ioiô para frente. Bosom e os lobos pulam da sacada da prisão encima de alguns membros e começam a atacar junto com Excuser e Sinner, que cercam o líder.**

**- Korapaika, anda logo, vamos embora! – Leório alerta-o e começamos a correr. Conseguimos fugir, mas bem quando chegamos seguros na aldeia somos surpreendidos novamente. Não pelo perigo, mas por uma festa que os aldeões nos fazem com gritos de alegria – Acho que isso quer dizer que estão felizes!**

**Enquanto todos se unem para festejar a vitória, vendo o retorno também dos animais, eu puxo Korapaika para a queda d'água e nos sentamos em duas rochas, uma ao lado da outra.**

**- Conta para mim, quem eram eles?**

**- Eu não gosto de falar nisso... – vira o rosto.**

**- Korapaika, eu preciso saber! Fala para mim...**

**- Por que quer saber se eles não têm nada a ver com você? – engulo em seco, suspiro olhando para os lados e volto a encarar ele – Desculpe... É que eu não achei que eles fossem aparecer justo lá. Já faz tempo...**

**- Como assim? – ele me mostra uma corrente presa na sua mão e levanta. Ela começa a se mexer.**

**- Eu coloquei isto no meu coração. Se eu matar alguém que seja inocente eu morro também!... – tento, mas não consigo dizer nada – Comecei a fazer esse tipo de coisa sem perceber; quanto mais o meu ódio aumenta, mais força de vontade eu ganho para seguir adiante. – uns segundos mudos – Eles são os assassinos que destruíram a minha vida e mataram meu clã! Decidi virar caçador por causa disso...**

**- Eu vi como você ficou aflito. E também notei um avermelhamento nos seus olhos... – agora ele parece nervoso – Está com lentes, não é? – após certo silêncio incômodo ele as retira.**

**- Como foi que você soube? – abre os olhos e me revela o escuro do vermelho intenso que neles brilha.**

**- Por que eu sou como você...! – sorrio. Ele paralisa e continua me encarando – Não sou uma simples garota órfã que foi adotada. Contei toda a história que nos aconteceu até aquela prisão para as colegas de cela ao lado da minha, desde o que eu sabia até do que me contaram, mas nem elas souberam sobre mim.**

**- E quem você é de verdade? – levanto e viro de costas. Escuto ele levantar também.**

**- Meu passado também foi muito manchado de sangue... – começo com uma voz trêmula; todas as imagens passam pela minha cabeça. Volto a olhá-lo – Eu vivia feliz em uma tribo, a tribo Karita. Sempre fomos pacifistas, e nunca matamos a não ser para nos alimentar!... Mas então, um dia, um grupo de caçadores invadiu a nossa tribo e incendiou todas as cabanas, como em Tive... Mas foi muito pior!...**

**- O que aconteceu?... – deixo um silêncio.**

**- Mataram todos!... – faço uma pausa, segurando o choro – Fizeram uma chacina e ainda arrancaram seus olhos e bocas valiosos para vender no mercado negro.**

**Sem conseguir me conter deixo meu soluço ecoar. Tapo o rosto com as mãos e aí escuto Korapaika se aproximar com algum receio, mas me afasto com olhos um pouco marejados antes e ele pára. Abro um sorriso triste e o noto estranhando.**

**- Não se incomode comigo. Estava preocupada com você, só isso... Mas não me entenda mal, só acho que será melhor você voltar para a sua namorada e sua vida de antes, para que não corra o risco de cometer uma besteira com os mesmos sentimentos de vingança que uma vez eu tive pelos assassinos da minha família e amigos!... – limpo o rosto e passo por ele, que se vira e fica me olhando se afastar.**

**- Katrina, eu disse que ia te ajudar e...**

**- Não, você não tem que fazer nada! – viro – Por favor, Korapaika, vai embora. Eu já sofri demais...!**

**- Mas não tem que ser assim. Você vive com a Kelly e os outros aldeões agora, até tem a Excuser!**

**- Sim... Hoje eles são o que eu tenho de mais importante. E é por isto que eu estou te dizendo: não fique correndo atrás do seu passado, se não você vai se destruir na própria cova que criou com a vingança que alimentou!... E me deixe em paz.**

**- Como posso dar as costas para alguém que precisa da minha ajuda?**

**- Mas eu não preciso da sua ajuda, nem de ninguém!... Convivi muito tempo sozinha.**

**- Aí é que está... – ele me interrompe – Eu também achei que meu destino era seguir cultivando esse ódio pelo Genei Ryodan e viver sozinho, mas eu não estou sozinho, e nem você!... Temos amigos que se importam conosco, e ainda podemos... – pausa.**

**- Podemos o quê? – estranho.**

**- Podemos... Ajudar um ao outro. – estou surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa.**

**- E no que nós iríamos nos ajudar?**

**- Eu não quero continuar com este sentimento de ódio dentro de mim, não quero continuar alimentando isto... – abaixa a cabeça. Suspiro.**

**- Eu sinto muito... – ele me olha – Se eu te estender a mão vou trair a mim mesma! – afasto-me – Você precisa esquecer que me conheceu, e peça o mesmo aos outros. Por favor, eu não posso vê-lo de novo!**

**- Katrina... Você não está entendendo.**

**- Você não entende, eu já disse que se continuar perto de mim seu destino será igual ao dos outros!**

**- Mas... De que outros é que você está falando?**

**- Os que eu amei... – quase sussurro – Adeus!**

**Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Gene me derruba da cama gritando super animada alguma coisa que eu demoro a assimilar. Quando lavo o rosto com a água da bacia que ela me trás sento na cama e escuto.**

**- A Liana disse que o senhor Ferdinando, aquele do mercado do outro lado da nossa floresta reservada, viu o Korapaika levar a Neon para um restaurante.**

**- Sim, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?**

**- Tem que todo mundo do mercado por perto viu e ouviu o escândalo que ela fez quando ele terminou o namoro deles! – sou pega de surpresa. Gene conta em alta velocidade – Alguns dizem que ele apanhou...**

**- Mas por que ele faria isso?**

**- Não sei, mas achei melhor te avisar. Ah, e a Kelly pediu para te lembrar do nosso ritual de passagem.**

**- Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci. Estarei pronta.**


	7. Uma Captura Preciosa

**Cap. 7**

**Uma Captura Preciosa**

**O ritual de passagem de Tive é no exato momento em que a lua cheia fica alta e bonita, mais vermelha no céu. Todos os anos uma garota precisa ser a virgem do ritual para provar que pode se virar sozinho, no que os homens fazem provas de desafio lutando entre si e as mulheres fazem uma dança, que precisa agradar algum homem da aldeia.**

**Se alguém propuser casamento, a garota oferece seu sangue, bem como o noivo, que fica guardado em um frasco de vidro até o dia da morte dos dois, quando são enterrados juntos e o sangue cobre as cinzas cremadas. É o sim. Mas antes há o teste de resistência! No teste inicial as escolhidas são julgadas pelos linces e lobos que protegem a aldeia.**

**Os cinco sentidos são usados em uma tentativa de captura básica de um membro do bando, e depois as selecionadas devem procurar algum ingrediente de valor entre os frutos, plantas e flores da floresta.**

**- Então Katrina, como se sente?**

**- Normal... – Kelly me encara com um sorriso já conhecido – Certo, na verdade, não estou nada bem!**

**- É por causa do Korapaika?**

**- Não! E não mencione o nome dele de novo.**

**- Mas Katri, você não pode se separar dele só por causa "daquilo"... Não acha que devia contar a ele?**

**- Foi melhor assim Kelly, acredite. Ele iria se preocupar dobrado comigo se eu contasse.**

**- Muito bem pessoal, está tudo ok?**

**- Claro, Liana, começa logo isso!**

**- Muito bem, já vai sua impaciente.**

**Liana afasta os aldeões e também recua. Desta vez apenas eu participo do ritual e Bosom e Excuser começam a me rondar devagar.**

**- Katri, você tem que pegar a rosa vermelha de espinhos azuis que nasce na margem do lago na caverna que tem na cordilheira. Não esqueça o prazo!**

**Respiro fundo e levanto a cabeça, correndo na direção das fêmeas quando entram no profundo da floresta. Com certeza não é fácil fazer o teste com as infinitas possibilidades de esconderijo em um lugar assim e é necessário pegar pelo menos uma delas em no máximo uma semana para passar os dois estágios!**

**Cinco dias depois, me alimentando de frutos e peixes, consigo encontrar Excuser pelos rastros na trilha que vai para a cordilheira, fora dos limites da reserva. Vejo, pela luz da lua, ela correr e sigo quase que na mesma velocidade. Sempre fui rápida!**

**- Excuser, eu te peguei! – sorrio quando entro pela fenda da cordilheira e fico frente a frente com ela – Agora eu vou poder passar pelas duas fases do teste de uma só vez e serei a virgem do festival do ritual!**

**Ela desvia do bumerangue que jogo, o que Gene me emprestou, e salta por trás de mim, se escondendo entre as sombras. Fecho os olhos e aguço bem minha audição até conseguir ouvir seus passos. Quando ela está para saltar encima de mim, a pego.**

**- Eu consegui! – vibro e rio, desamarrando as patas dela. Excuser se sacode e ronrona enquanto a abraço – Ah Excuser, obrigada por me ajudar, mesmo não dando facilidade para que te encontrasse! – de repente ela começa a rosnar e eu me levanto com um susto – Quem são vocês?**

**- Você é a menina Katrina, não é mesmo?**

**- Quem quer saber? – devolvo para o homem de cabelos até os ombros. Ele se parece com a Kelly.**

**- Onde está nossa filha? Diga! – uma mulher de cabelo preso e com um longo vestido prendado grita.**

**- Não sei do que estão falando!**

**- Tenha calma querida, não precisa se estressar!**

**- Encontrar a garota com olhos de gato não vai garantir o paradeiro da Kelly! – ela devolve ao aparente marido. Assusto-me consideravelmente.**

**- São os pais... São pais da Kelly? – minha voz quase não sai.**

**- Sim, e eu sou a avó dela! – uma senhora baixa e pouco curvada, sem tantos cabelos brancos, responde.**

**- Viemos buscar a Kelly, cadê ela? – uma garota de aproximadamente treze anos exige grossamente. Por detrás deles Bosom e Kelly se aproximam correndo, junto de Killua, Gon, Gene, Korapaika e Sinner.**

**- Katrina, tudo bem? – ela gela ao ter a visão da família diante dos olhos e engole em seco, suando.**

**- Quem são esses aí? – Killua corta.**

**- Oh, minha filhinha, venha com a sua mãe!**

**- Mãe? – Gon estranha.**

**- Fique longe de mim! – Kelly quase sussurra.**

**- Obedeça a sua mãe Kelly. – insiste o homem.**

**- Espera um pouco!... – Killua se coloca na frente e espanta a todos – Estão assustando ela! – o choque das palavras dele emudece todo mundo.**

**- Como se atreve? Saia do caminho! – grita o provável irmão da Kelly, um magrinho de uns doze. A menina ao lado dele toca uma flauta prateada igual a da Kelly e dois lobos cinzentos descem rapidamente a cordilheira, cercando Korapaika e os outros.**

**- E se eu não quiser sair?**

**- Killua, você não sabe com quem está lidando! – Kelly se aterroriza com a tensão.**

**- Killua? Oh, este nome me é familiar. – a vovó põe as mãos atrás das costas.**

**- Tente Killua Zaoldyeck. – ri e mostra um sorriso assustador. A família dela nem sequer se intimida.**

**- É verdade, agora me lembro; membro da família de assassinos Zaoldyeck. Eu sempre quis conhecê-los.**

**- Este é o filho da família, mãe? – interrompe a mulher, contente – Mais que gracinha você é! – Bosom rosna e fica na frente dele, que nem se mexe.**

**- Um bicho de estimação? Ora, a Kelly parece que se virou muito bem sem a gente por perto pai! – comenta a menina.**

**- O que é que vocês querem?**

**- Viemos levar você de volta. – responde o garoto.**

**- Não tente resistir! – avisa o pai. Kelly parece se encolher mais atrás de Killua e Gon e Gene ficam ao lado do Killua. Korapaika chega alguns passos mais perto e Sinner se une à Bosom.**

**- A Kelly não vai voltar com vocês! – Gene indaga.**

**- Ah vai, nem que não queira! – ri o irmão. O pai dela dá dois passos e encara o Korapaika.**

**- Eu sei que vocês têm direito de levá-la, mas ela não quer ir! – Korapaika diz. O silêncio perturba.**

**Quando estou para dar a volta, sinto um calafrio terrível na espinha e me viro. Tento me controlar para não gritar: a visão dos assassinos da tribo de Korapaika acima das montanhas, com a presença dos caçadores que arrasaram a minha, me paralisa.**

**- Katrina! – Gene tenta me chamar no tom mais normal possível, soando arrastado e nervoso. Mas não consigo ouvir mais nada...**

**- Vocês... – levanto duas facas que carrego nas bainhas presas ao cinto. Eles descem – Fiquem longe!**

**- Ah, olhe só quem nós temos aqui. A família Nikoro reunida, e a garota com olhos de gato. – sorri o chefe do grupo que tanto atormenta Korapaika.**

**- Kuroro, a garota é minha! – o líder do grupo que me atormenta tenta se aproximar. Cruzo as facas.**

**- Fique longe de mim! – não consigo evitar. O medo me cobre e meus olhos cintilam o vermelho. Noto o quanto todos se surpreendem, menos os chefes do bando – Não, não chegue perto!**

**- Eu sabia... – sussurra o tal Kuroro – Korapaika? – ele também se assusta e seus olhos avermelham.**

**- Soei, pegue a Kelly! – o menino passa por Killua sem ele nem perceber, corta seu rosto e segura ela.**


	8. As Presas Perfeitas

**Cap. 8**

**As Presas Perfeitas**

**São poucos os caçadores gentis, mas com toda certeza nenhum, mesmo entre os mais rudes e fortes, teria coragem de enfrentar os Nikoro ou a família do Killua. Então, claro que pega mais estranho ainda o fato deles desafiarem assassinos como os que arrasaram as vidas do Korapaika e a minha!**

**Não consigo entender muito bem como, mas eu consigo atirar uma das facas no chão, na direção de Kuroro, e o impeço de se aproximar do Korapaika. Todos olham para mim como se tirando a conclusão que pensei. Mesmo que correndo o risco de sacrificar minha vida, não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse tanto com minhas amigas quanto com...**

**- Oh... Ela ainda tem coragem de fazer uma coisa assim? – o líder do bando do "Escorpião" levanta a sua grande mão direita na direção do meu rosto. Como estou paralisada nem sequer pisco, e aí Excuser fica na frente ao lado do Sinner. Korapaika segura rapidamente sua mão com um olhar assustador.**

**- Se você tocar nela, eu te mato! – a tensão triplica.**

**- Pai? Mãe? - a família do Killua entra pela fenda.**

**- O que é que está acontecendo? – fala o pai dele.**

**- Ah, eu não acho que seja necessário alarde. Nós só queremos os olhos vermelhos dessas "crianças". – responde o líder próximo, sorrindo.**

**Apesar de atraente, ainda continua sínico... Com o canto dos olhos consigo detectar um pequeno gesto que Killua faz para Gon e um de seus irmãos. Um curto silêncio fica pairando, até que na velocidade suprema usam um truque com fumaça para fugirmos.**

**Sem saber quanto aos outros, abro os olhos e vejo Korapaika me carregando no colo, correndo, e logo atrás os linces. Assim que pára para tomar fôlego começo a me sacudir e ele me deixa no chão, segurando meu braço assim que tento voltar.**

**- O que você pensa que está fazendo?**

**- Temos que voltar, eles estão lá!**

**- Eles vão ficar bem; você não pode ir!**

**- Não, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu!... Com certeza aqueles sanguinários foram atrás deles, e eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não posso ficar parada.**

**- Confie em mim Katrina, Gon e os outros sabem se defender. Eles vão cuidar das suas amigas.**

**- Mas e a Kelly? A família dela vai levá-la!**

**- O Killua não vai deixar. – paro de me sacudir e abaixo a cabeça. Ele solta meu braço devagar.**

**- Por que fazem isso? Não temos nada a ver com vocês, só fizemos um acordo.**

**- Mas, não só como caçadores, também como amigos, nós não podemos deixá-las sozinhas! – sorri. Meu olhar cai e, sem que perceba, começo a chorar. Caio no chão de joelhos, tapando o rosto com as mãos e acalentada pela Excuser.**

**- Eu fiquei com tanto medo! Não sabia o que fazer!**

**- Está tudo bem, agora está a salvo.**

**- Não, você não entende. Por minha... Por minha causa... – tento falar, mas as lágrimas não param – Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa... Eu devia, mas fiquei sem reação e não defendi minhas amigas, quando mais precisavam de mim, eu não consegui...! – inesperadamente, sinto dois braços me trazendo para perto de um corpo macio e quente – Ko... Korapaika?**

**- Está tudo bem... Eu me sacrificarei por você. – não consigo evitar me deixar ser levada pelo conforto das palavras dele, então o abraço. Meu soluço vai se acalmando aos poucos, até apertar sua blusa.**

**- E... Por que faria isso? – quebro o silêncio.**

**- É que... Eu acho que me apaixonei por você!... – afasto-me dele com um empurrão e levanto rápido.**

**- O quê? – as palavras quase não saem – Não... – começo a balançar a cabeça. Ele levanta devagar – Não Korapaika, você deve estar confuso.**

**- Não, não estou. Eu sei o que estou sentindo, e eu gosto muito de você Katrina... – pausa – Eu te amo!**

**- Não... Como? Você... Você não deve me amar!**

**- Por que não? Eu não posso evitar o que eu sinto.**

**- Pode sim, deve! Você só está confuso...**

**- Quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? – ele me imprensa contra uma árvore. Excuser e Sinner não parecem preocupados com a atitude dele.**

**- Está tornando tudo mais difícil.**

**- Diga que não me quer e eu vou embora.**

**- Eu... – por algum motivo, a minha garganta engancha – Ah, Korapaika!... Você não pode me amar!**

**- O que eu não posso é te deixar desamparada, sozinha como se sente. – desvio dos braços dele.**

**- Mas eu tenho um motivo, e se você soubesse...**

**- O que é? Diga! Se for a Neon...**

**- Não, não tem nada a ver. O problema sou eu.**

**- O que tem você? – estranha. Viro.**

**- Eu estou sendo caçada. – começo e o deixo mais confuso ainda – Eu carrego comigo algo de grande valor, que tanto os mercadores quanto aqueles assassinos podem estar querendo.**

**- E você pode me contar o que é?**

**- Meu colar. – não exito e mostro o símbolo – É uma chave para uma espécie de prisão, que não sei bem onde fica, mas que guarda um monstro terrível.**

**- Então... É por causa disto que fomos atacados?**

**- Talvez... Na verdade, eu não sei pelo quê aqueles caçadores estão tentando lutar, se pelo colar ou eu.**

**- E você também tem olhos vermelhos, não é?**

**- É...! – olho de lado – Eu tentei esconder isto de você para não criar mais problemas.**

**- Mas como foi que você ganhou esses olhos?**

**- Genética da minha tribo, os Karita. Eu não te contei tudo naquele dia... – respiro profundamente – Os Karita tinham a cor vermelha tão intensa e brilhante nos olhos e nos lábios que atraíam sempre uma quantidade enorme de caçadores. O motivo principal para a chacina na tribo foi pelo colar, que pertencia ao meu pai! Ele me entregou antes de morrer e mandou que fugisse. Fiquei tão assustada com o que aconteceu que nunca contei essa história para ninguém, a não ser a Kelly depois que ela me disse que a família dela sempre foi bruta quanto aos treinamentos de assassina que recebia para matar ladrões e outros criminosos pela recompensa. Nós duas somos peças raras para qualquer leilão!...**

**- Bom... Com tudo o que passaram é um pouco normal se sentirem inseguras quanto à maior parte dos caçadores, mesmo porque nem todos são bons. – pausa – Mas não pode reconsiderar meu caso?**

**- Você... Você ainda insiste, mesmo depois de te contar sobre a minha vida? – fico chocada.**

**- Claro! Eu não ligo que esteja sendo perseguida, é mais um motivo para eu te proteger!**

**- E se arriscar? – ele não responde – Como pode ter se apaixonado por mim tão rápido assim?**

**- Eu não sei... Mas eu sei que estou. – solto o ar que me resta nos pulmões pela boca. Começo a andar de um lado para o outro, o que parece também deixar ele nervoso – Não estou pedindo que corresponda...**

**- Eu sei. Só estou pensando na Kelly e no Killua.**

**- Como assim? – paro de andar e começo a rir.**

**- É muito estranho como tudo aconteceu, desde que nos encontramos, só porque eu estava cantando! – ele sorri e eu me aproximo – Não estou preocupada com os caçadores agora, mas com os sentimentos dela.**

**- Sobre o quê? – fico frente a ele e suspiro.**

**- Sobre o Killua, porque, eu não sei se percebeu, mas ela gosta dele. – a surpresa toma conta do rosto dele – É, acho que não percebeu...**

**- Mas, mesmo assim, qual é o problema?**

**- A família da Kelly detesta caçadores, e eles adoram assassinos, então sem problema... Mas desde que foi adotada ela se converteu, assim como eu, aos costumes do povo de Tince. A lei do chefe diz que o homem que for escolhido por ela no momento em que fizer o ritual de passagem nunca deve manchar as mãos de sangue!... – percebo aflição nos olhos dele.**

**- Então... Quer dizer que nós não... – concordo.**


	9. O Que Cada Caçador Quer

**Cap. 9**

**O Que Cada Caçador Quer**

**Korapaika e eu dormimos lado a lado encima de uma cama de folhas que ele fez, e os linces ficaram deitados cada um de um lado nosso. Na manhã escuto um barulho e sento de uma vez, sacudindo ele.**

**- Korapaika, levanta, eu escutei alguma coisa!**

**- O quê? – levantamos de uma vez e vemos os lobos dos irmãos da Kelly perambulando entre as árvores. Eles não nos vêem – Acho que devemos segui-los. Eles podem saber a localização dos outros.**

**- Sim, tem razão. Vamos!**

**Excuser e Sinner protegem nossa retaguarda enquanto subimos o morro pelo qual descemos. Devagar, chegamos até a caverna onde nós estávamos próximos na noite anterior. Entramos devagar atrás deles e nos escondemos atrás de rochas grandes. Killua e Kelly estão presos por correntes em um canto, sendo forçados a ficar quietos. Os lobos uivam.**

**- O que foi isso? – o líder dos assassinos da minha tribo olha para a entrada.**

**O grupo pegou os dois antes, e os lobos estavam procurando por eles para avisar à família deles, e provavelmente a Gon e Gene, onde estão! Alguns membros saem correndo atrás deles junto dos chefes e dois brutamontes ficam de guarda. Korapaika e eu nos olhamos e ordenamos aos linces cobertura.**

**- Você! – um deles se irrita quando já estão presos pelas correntes do Korapaika.**

**- Eu sugiro que fiquem quietos, do contrário...**

**- Vocês estão bem? – retiro as correntes dos dois.**

**- Ah claro: presos, capturados e maltratados, está ótimo! – ironiza Kelly, com raiva – Mas obrigada!**

**- Melhor sairmos daqui antes que eles voltem.**

**- Katrina! – Korapaika chama a minha atenção.**

**- O que foi? – ele aponta para uma porta grande de aço atrás de nós. Há apenas uma pequena fechadura que se encaixa ao meu colar – Ai, meu Deus...!**

**- O que foi? – Killua estranha – Qual o problema?**

**- Katri, você está pálida! – Kelly repara.**

**- O que é isso? – Korapaika se volta aos bandidos.**

**- Não sabemos, os chefes deixaram a gente na guarda desse lugar e só disseram alguma coisa sobre a garota, dos olhos vermelhos, ser muito importante para abrir esta porta! – explica um deles. Agarro meu colar com força e minha palidez fica mais aparente.**

**- Korapaika... – ele me olha – É a porta do monstro!**

**- Monstro? – Kelly me encara assustada – Do que vocês dois estão falando?**

**- Kelly... Meu pai me deixou encarregada de proteger esta chave com todas as minhas forças, para nunca deixar sair uma criatura medonha que vivia por aqui. Eu nunca soube do que se tratava e nem onde ficava o lugar onde ela está... Mas... – ela e Killua se entreolham, entendendo e se assustando.**

**- Então é por causa disso que eles estão atrás de você? – escutamos duas pessoas entrarem.**

**- Gene? – Kelly se alegra e a abraça – Ah, que bom que vocês estão bem. – bate na cabeça dela.**

**- Ai, o que foi? Não está feliz em me ver?**

**- Sim, mas da próxima vez que eu falar para correr é para correr! Por salvar vocês fomos capturados de uma maneira muito boba... E nossos pais?**

**- Ah, eles estão escondidos e mandaram a gente levar vocês até onde eles estão. – explica Gon.**

**- Certo, então vamos. Korapaika, larga esses caras!**

**- Tudo bem. – sorri, como se obedecendo ao Killua.**

**Ele os acerta contra a parede. Inconscientes, são jogados no chão e nós saímos devagar, mas os linces começam a rosnar e percebemos que os assassinos estão na nossa frente. Kelly e Killua recuam um pouco, com medo de se aproximarem, mas eu estou completamente paralisada! Korapaika me protege.**

**- Obrigado por vir nos encontrar. Só vou dizer mais uma vez: passem a garota dos olhos vermelhos!**

**- Tenha calma Okamoto, assim você pode acabar assustando eles. – sorri um líder ao outro – Se me lembro bem, você é o "desgraçado da corrente", não?**

**- O problema de vocês não é com eles... – em menos de um segundo, os familiares do Killua e da Kelly cercam os membros e o avô dele continua – É conosco, e eu sugiro muita atenção.**

**- Pai? – os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Que ótimo... Mais idiotas para liquidarmos; o que fazemos líder? – um deles olha para o Kuroro.**

**- Olhe só... Por que não nos dão aquela garota e terminamos logo com isso. – sugere Okamoto – Ela nem sequer é responsabilidade de vocês. – os lobos continuam rosnando junto de Excuser e Sinner.**

**- Acho que devemos recusar a oferta. – diz a avó da Kelly, sorrindo.**

**Sem que percebamos, um membro do grupo joga uma bomba de gás para o alto rapidamente e tudo fica nublado. No mesmo instante me sinto ser arrastada para longe enquanto vejo os outros escapando e indo para perto dos Zaoldyeck e Nikoro, mas ao mesmo tempo Korapaika consegue capturar Kuroro e Okamoto com sua corrente.**

**- Se fizer alguma coisa com ela, eu juro que vou matar os dois! – quase grita entre dentes para as duas que me seguram pelos braços, mais perto da caverna. Neste momento os outros membros desacordados levantaram e se espantam com a situação – Solte-a!**

**- Korapaika, não... – Kuroro me corta.**

**- Por que ela é tão importante para você? – todos ficam em silêncio, mas o Korapaika o aperta mais.**

**- Cala a boca, seu miserável!**

**- Ele vai fazer uma besteira!... – escuto Gene se alarmar ao lado do Gon, e ele concorda.**

**- Korapaika, não faz isso! – as "patas" e os "braços" dos grupos ficam em estado de alerta, mas nem por isto as duas que me seguram baixam guarda.**

**- Eu só vou ordenar esta vez: SOLTE-A, AGORA! – grita. Começo a ficar nervosa.**

**- Acho que não preciso mencionar que não vai adiantar muita coisa nos matar agora. – interrompe Okamoto – Afinal, as nossas habilidades de líderes podem facilmente ser substituídas e você vai morrer!**

**Sem se importar com a facilidade com a qual os outros integrantes possam escapar do círculo, ao que eles estão presos, para detê-lo, Korapaika usa seus poderes de caçador e começa a feri-los. O sangue vai espirrando para todos os lados, inclusive nele, e nem as facas que alguns membros atiram e rasgam sua roupa, pegando de raspão, o fazem parar!**

**- Seu desgraçado, PARA COM ISSO JÁ! – grita um homem. Uma das lentes de contato do Korapaika cai no chão e seu olho vermelho está intenso.**

**- Como ainda têm coragem de brincar com a situação quando estão prestes a morrer? - Korapaika continua, alterado.  
**

**- A morte não tem sentido nenhum para nós, e foi por isto que Kuroro e eu nos juntamos.**

**- E sabem quanto sofrimento vocês nos causaram?**

**- Korapaika, fica calmo! – pede Gon.**

**- Eles querem te provocar, escuta!... – tenta Killua.**

**- Não importa o que aconteça aqui, eu vou matar...**

**- CHEGA! – grito. Todo o ar que tenho nos pulmões parece preencher meu corpo e as lágrimas nos meus olhos surpreendem até as assassinas que me seguram – Korapaika, já chega!... – tento sorrir. Seu braço levantado se abaixa devagar e o rosto manchado de sangue volta-se para mim – Por favor...**

**- Mas... Katrina... – balanço a cabeça.**

**- Escute bem, se você matar qualquer um deles, eu acabo com você! – todos se chocam com as minhas palavras e neste momento o cheiro bom da rosa que eu deveria pegar na margem da lagoa começa a rodear todo mundo. Antes de desmaiar, vejo Leório e Liana.**


	10. A Reposta da Saudade

**Cap. 10**

**A Reposta da Saudade**

**Quando acordo é que vejo Liana sentada ao meu lado e tirando um pano molhado da minha testa. A visão embaçada começa a tomar forma e percebo que estamos de volta a Tive. Logo em um salto, tentando me levantar da cama, sinto meu coração acelerado.**

**- Calma! – põe a mão sobre meu peito e me força a deitar de novo – Tem que descansar.**

**- Liana, me conta o que aconteceu, por favor.**

**- Está bem... – ela suspira – Vamos ver... Se eu não me engano foi anteontem, pelo fim da tarde, que os garotos chegaram bem nervosos aqui. Parece que tinham anunciado na cidade que aqueles assassinos estavam pelas redondezas, e nisso eu me desesperei!**

**- Desculpe te deixar preocupada. – sorrio. Ela ri.**

**- Não tem problema. Mas, vejamos, onde estava?**

**- Estava falando de quando eles chegaram...**

**- Ah, é!... Bom, o Leório ficou cuidando dos aldeões comigo enquanto Gon e os outros saíram atrás de vocês. Depois de um tempo somente a Bosom e os outros lobos voltaram, então resolvemos ir atrás e deixamos a alcatéia de guarda. Foi bem quando o Korapaika estava... Bom... – ela nota o quanto fico chateada – De qualquer jeito, a flor que eu disse para você pegar tem um odor que faz quem aspira dormir por muito tempo, e nós usamos algumas para jogar em todos! Os que se esconderam na caverna ainda abriram a porta que tinha lá com seu colar e saiu uma enorme aranha venenosa do lugar!**

**- O quê? – gemo com dor no braço.**

**- Já disse: se acalme que eu conto o resto. – tosse de leve – O Korapaika e os outros estavam fracos para lutar, mas os linces conseguiram deter o bicho e ela foi trancada de novo pouco antes de todo mundo desmaiar! Os lobos trouxeram os aldeões e eles ajudaram a carregar vocês, mas quando a polícia chegou para prender os assassinos, tinham fugido...!**

**- Ah... Não é uma notícia que me agrade, mas eu posso conviver com isto. – viro o rosto – É melhor que ter visto uma luta em que todos iriam se machucar, e até morrer! – Liana parece sem jeito de falar.**

**- Olha Katri... É melhor que saiba de uma vez.**

**- O que foi? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?**

**- Para falar a verdade, sim. O caso é que o Korapaika, no meio tempo em que sumiu com os amigos, fez o teste da faculdade e agora ele vai voltar para a terra natal para se especializar no que escolheu! – o choque me pega de surpresa e me viro.**

**- Sério? – ela confirma devagar com a cabeça.**

**- Sinto muito. Ele também te deixou este bilhete.**

**- Um bilhete? – seguro um pedaço de papel que ela tirou do bolso – Como estão os outros?**

**- Todos estão bem. Os pais da Kelly viram o modo como o Killua a protegeu até o final, então resolveram deixar que ela continuasse nos vendo! – anima-se.**

**- Mas ela foi embora? – interrompo.**

**- Não, mas ela vai ter que ver a família quando quiserem chamar. Ela aceitou.**

**- Se ela aceitou, então está certo.**

**- Vou deixar você ler sossegada. – sai da cabana.**

"**- Katrina, eu sei que a Liana já deve ter contado o que aconteceu enquanto está lendo esta carta, mas eu preciso te explicar por mim mesmo o que houve." – começo a ler – "Eu agradeço muito por tudo o que fez, porque, se não fosse você, eu certamente teria matado todos os membros dos dois grupos de assassinos naquela hora! Infelizmente, por muitos motivos, eu tomei a decisão de voltar para casa no primeiro vôo da manhã. Eu consegui passar no teste que eu queria e vou me esforçar para ser um ótimo ambientalista, o que é uma das coisas que eu devo a você!... Sinto muito por não me despedir; tudo o que eu falei naquele dia foi verdade, e por isso eu não conseguiria dizer adeus. Espero que você seja feliz, você merece! Também estou deixando o Sinner com vocês; sei que vão cuidar bem dele. Korapaika" – entro em paralisia.**

**As imagens de tudo o que fizemos começa a vagar pela minha mente como a tela de um filme quase mudo a não ser pelas palavras "Eu te amo!". A carta cai no chão e meu corpo dormente ganha uma força repentina. Saio da cabana e vou quase correndo para Kelly, fazendo Bosom, Sinner e Excuser levantarem.**

**- Kelly, por favor, me diga que o Gon e os outros ainda estão dentro da reserva! – sacudo seus braços.**

**- Não Katrina, eles já foram embora tem uma hora.**

**- Meu Deus!... – solto-a e bato na testa – Eu não posso perder tempo, tenho que ir!**

**- Ir aonde? – a voz dela alerta Gene e Liana.**

**- Você vai sair Katrina? – escuto Gene perguntar.**

**- Katrina, espere! – exige Liana, ficando na minha frente – Você não vai a lugar algum do jeito que está!**

**- Mas eu não posso deixar que ele vá embora!**

**- Quem? – Gene chega perto junto da Kelly.**

**- O Korapaika. - Kelly responde - Mas você não disse antes que nem queria ouvir o nome dele? – sorri. Ruborizo.**

**- Isso foi ANTES! – enfatizo – Por favor, Liana...!**

**- Certo, eu não vou te impedir de ir atrás dele, mas do modo como está machucada vamos ter que pedir ajuda ao Leório e os outros para chegar ao aeroporto.**

**- Ótimo, vou deixar os lobos de guarda. – avisa Kelly – A Excuser e o Sinner podem ajudar.**

**Quando nos aprontamos para ir chegamos bem rápido na casa da Mito, mas descobrimos que eles já tinham saído fazia um tempo. Resolvemos pegar um táxi e usamos do fôlego que nos resta para correr por todo o aeroporto. De repente uma moça avisa pelo alto-falante que o avião no qual ele deveria estar saiu.**

**Para o aumento da minha frustração, os olhares alheios dos rejeitadores de sempre caem sobre Kelly e eu. O sinal de desgosto nos afasta a passos largos do lugar e voltamos a entrar na reserva pela porta de ferro aberta. Kelly estica as garras e faz dois buracos na grade, se afastando raivosa. Gene tenta acalmá-la.**

**- Ninguém merece, depois de tudo que passamos!**

**- E nem sabíamos que o Gon e os outros também decidiram ir com ele... – Gene suspira – O que eu vou fazer agora que o Gon foi embora?**

**- Você pode voltar a se divertir com os animais, como sempre. – Liana procura animá-la.**

**- É, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa!...**

**- Se eu pudesse botar as mãos naquele...**

**- Kelly, nós estamos lamentando pela Katrina, em?**

**- Não diga nada, porque eu sei que você também gostaria que o Leório não tivesse ido embora!**

**- Tudo bem, então por que não falamos do Killua?**

**- Cala a boca, vovozinha!...**

**- Ok, já chega! – Gene fica no meio – As duas parem com isso! Eu já disse que detesto ver brigas.**

**- Ela que começou! – as duas falam em uníssono.**

**- Não importa mais. – interfiro – Vamos para casa.**

**- Mas logo agora? – Gon chama nossa atenção.**

**Kelly se vira de supetão e nós logo em seguida: lá estão eles, sorrindo e apoiados na grade. Noto que usam correntes com crucifixos feitos em Tive, provavelmente o símbolo de gratidão dos aldeões.**

**- Vocês... Vocês não iam embora? – estranha Liana.**

**- A gente ia... – explica Leório, dando a volta junto com Korapaika – Mas esquecemos uma coisa.**

**- Na verdade, nós esquecemos quatro coisas. – Killua corrige, rindo e olhando para Kelly – Vocês! – entreolhamos e rimos. Kelly se aproxima do Killua.**

**- Ah, vocês não tem jeito. – ela aumenta as unhas e segura o pescoço dele com força – COMO É QUE TIVERAM CORAGEM DE SUMIR ASSIM? SEU...!**

**- Ei, você está me sufocando!... – ele tenta respirar. Enquanto os outros tentam separá-los, Korapaika se afasta comigo e sussurra.**

**- Katrina, eu sei que não posso ficar no lugar dos...**

**- Não se preocupe Kora. - interrompo sorrindo - Você repõe a saudade!**

**Fim**

**Ah, kawaii! Foi tão complicado fazer esta fanfic, trabalhar com personagens novos é desafiador. Espero que tenham gostado, bye.**


End file.
